


Fight 干一架

by blakjc



Series: Bucky Wears War Paint [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Again, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky isn't your stereotypical omega, Bucky still kicks his ass, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Omega!Bucky, Pancakes are a casualty, Poor Thor, Steve goes into Rut, Tony is afraid for his life, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每个人都莫名其妙地不动了，看着它翻着跟头飞过桌子，哐当一声落到了墙上。</p><p>Steve拿着把黄油刀，Bucky家暴了他一顿，给本次战役的受害者薄煎饼造成严重伤亡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight 干一架

**Author's Note:**

Bucky比其他任何人知道得都早，他也说不清为什么。是在早餐的时候，他就那么……停嘴不吃了。把烤面包放下，抬起眼睛。没人注意到有什么需要担心的，Bucky不知道什么让 _他_ 担心，可是他确实在担心。这些人在聊天、吃饭，对于Thor来说是在一边唱歌一边做燕麦煎饼。Bucky不知道怎么回事。不明白怎么突然间他就紧张不安起来。他的手指想去抓刀子，同时呼吸异常急促。

“吾友Barnes！汝是否也要一同……”Thor的话没说完，递过来的那个平底锅，连同里面的燕麦饼就在空中呼啸着飞了出去。每个人都莫名其妙地不动了，看着它翻着跟头飞过桌子，哐当一声落到了墙上。饼贴在墙上了，锅子大声地掉在了地上。

所有人的眼睛都看向Steve，这人 _把锅子从_ _Thor_ _的手里打飞了出去_ 。Thor跟所有人一样惊呆了，Steve像上满了发条全身紧绷，Bucky直怕他的血管会爆裂。

“不许跟他说话。”Steve声音低沉，像砂石摩擦出来的。Bucky这时才明白。Steve看起来已经准备打一架了，他瞳孔放大，手指紧攥着他的黄油刀， _哦该死的_ 。

“Stevie。”Bucky慢慢说道。“嗨，放松，好吗？嗨，看着我。Steve。”Bucky慢慢站起身，左手握上Steve的手腕。他们最不想要的就是让美国队长拿着一把黄油刀乱比划。Steve仿佛没听见他，Bucky觉得怒气上涌。“ _嗨_ ，Steve。”

 _好啊_ 。没人可以把他当空气。他松开手，一记上勾拳把Steve掀翻在地。这一击好像把那人厚脑壳里的什么东西打好了，Bucky跟过去站在他跟前，一脚把刀子从他手里踢飞。

“Steven Grant Rogers，我 _在跟你说话_ 。”Steve没反应，只是张嘴瞪眼地看着他。Bucky快要浑身哆嗦了，都是TM的Steve的错，是TM的Steve的发情期。突然又毫无规律，Bruce曾经警告过他，血清对Steve的生理周期有无法理解的影响。他小时候太弱小了，根本就没有正常的发情期。这就解释了为什么Bucky没有察觉到这个事，为什么疑惑不清。

“上楼。 _现在_ 。”

“Buck……”

“ _别_ 让我说第二遍。”他指着电梯，Steve踉跄着站起身，夹着尾巴跑走。Buck则等到他彻底走了，才转身看着那帮圆桌白痴。“Stark。”

“不用，我罩着你。”Tony竖起拇指。Bruce用鼻子哼了一声。“我知道该干嘛。”Bucky看向Bruce，后者点点头，想要朝他微笑。Bucky没笑，只是转身也向电梯走去。

Steve这个该死的蠢蛋。不过知道有些东西没变，感觉还不错。


End file.
